Connection
by kanshou87
Summary: A thirsty Yuuki drank from Aidou. The blond vampire accidentally accessed Yuuki's memories and saw something that he wished he did not see. (My interpretation of page 19 of Chapter 91. (May contain spoilers)


**Title: Connections**

**Warning: For those who have not read the latest chapter, I recommend you not to read this first. Then again, if you have clicked on this link, I would assume you have read or at least scanned through the pages.**

**Author's note**:

I got this inspiration today while I was on my way back from office. The middle panel on page 19 inspired my muse to write this one-shot. Yes, it devastates me that Hino-sensei is ending the series soon, but I kind of pre-empted this scene after chapter 90. After all, it is called Vampire Knight for a reason right? As much as I hate the current development of the story, I totally supported Hino-sensei's approach to make the scene as realistic as possible.

Okay, enough with the rambling. Let's go on with the show.

This story will be narrated from Aidou's point of view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxVampirexxNightxx91xxxxxxxSt art!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aidou slammed the door shut and turned on the ignition.

_Damn it, Kaname-sama. Why did you have to carry the entire burden by yourself? _

Deep down the vampire's heart, Aidou wanted to hate Kaname for what he had done to his father and his friends. It was way easier to cope than having wave of confusion that eventually led him to tag along with Yuuki. However, Aidou couldn't bring himself to despise his friend. Not since he found out the truth of his father's "death" or Kaname's motive from his beloved cousins. He remembered relief washed over him when he wrapped his arms around his supposed deceased father crying tears of joy. It was something that he would want to feel again after this madness has passed.

Aidou floored the accelerator hoping that he would be able to reach on time to stop Kaname. The words of his father echoed in his mind.

"_Hanabusa, I chose this path not out of loyalty. I believe you are doing the same thing too. So go and do what is right, my son. Make me proud." _

_I will, father. I am not backing out without a fight. _

The blonde sped his car towards the Hunters' Association. He suppressed a shiver when he sensed ominous presence of purebloods and vampires mobilising to the metal building. He got to find Yuuki fast before the fight becomes ugly. If he failed to convince his friend, the very least he could do was to protect his sister from harm.

Even if it costs his life.

.

The vehicle Aidou drove swayed to the left and halted with a long screech. A horde of Level D vampires formed human blockade in front of him. By the look of their bloodshot eyes, they were newly turned.

_Looks like the purebloods are getting desperate. _

He stepped on the clutch and entered his car into first gear. He rammed the vehicle into the crowd, killing a few vampires along the way. Aidou managed to jump out of the car seconds before it crashed into the bricked wall.

He finished off the remaining survivors with his freezing power before sneaking into the HQ building. After a few minutes, Aidou found what he came for. His heart jumped a little when he saw Kiryuu Zero's cradling an unconscious Yuuki in his arms with blood stains at the corner of his mouth. The blonde was about to attack the vampire hunter when he saw them but Aidou held back when he saw his face. The determination reflected in his amethyst eyes was all he needed to trust Kiryuu. He is, after all, he is the knight that Kuran Kaname chose to protect his precious treasure.

"Aidou-senpai, please take care of Yuuki."

Zero passed the frail girl into his arm and left with vampire-like speed.

Aidou obeyed and carried Yuuki deeper into the building. If they are lucky, they could seek refuge in one of the vacant bunkers secured by hunter charms. Aidou would put her there before joining his cousins at the battle field. He noticed that the wound on her neck has completely healed itself, thanks to her pureblood regenerating powers. He crooked a smile when he looked at her sleeping face. Aidou recalled how he used to hate her so much for stealing his first "crush" away and their first fight at the Night Mansion that earned him a slap from Kaname. It was amazing how their hate relationship has evolved over time.

_I wonder how things would turn out to be if we never have a bumpy start, Yuuki. _

"Idol-senpai?"

Yuuki groggy voice brought Aidou back from his musings.

"You are awake? Anyways, for now..."

He never got to finish his sentence. Yuuki wrapped her hands around Aidou and leaned nearer. The blonde's face flushed crimson when she drew nearer to his neck muttering something inaudible in his ear.

"Hey, what on earth are you doing?"

"Blood..."

By the time Aidou realised what she said, it was too late. Yuuki sunk her aroused twin fangs into his jugular veins, drawing gulps of nourishing liquid that she needed very much after Zero fed on her.

What Yuuki did took him by surprise. Up until now, no female has fed on him except for his sisters. He felt his feet weaken with each gulp of blood she swallowed. He felt his legs weaken by the minute. It was a sensation that he was very much familiar to when his sisters drank from him. However, this time he was experiencing something unusual. Something that he wished he didn't know.

To vampires, drinking blood is an act of mutual trust. Vampires are connected deeply when they feed on each other. In fact, if their trust is strong enough, they can read each others' minds when they drink from another.

Aidou knew he had entered Yuuki's mind when he saw multiple scenes playing zoomed through his view. Due to exhaustion, her mental barrier was relaxed, allowing the blonde vampire to access all her memories in a glance. It was like watching a fast-forwarded movie, glimpsing through some of them. Of all memories Aidou was stuck the most vivid one. The poor blonde was forced to endure the scene that was playing before him.

...

_I was really devastated when I overheard Chairman's conversation with Kaname. _

_What was he thinking? Why would he sacrifice himself into the furnace for the sake of the hunters? _

_He caressed my face softly and smiled gently like he always does. _

_No, I don't want to lose this warmth. Can I be selfish for once? _

_I held onto him as long as I could. _

"_Let me show you where your heart belongs, Yuuki. If you are okay with someone like me..."_

_Please Kaname... Show me everything... your pain, your suffering. Let me be a part of that..._

_I led him carry me to our bedroom. He placed me like a babe on the queen size bed. _

"_Yuuki, tonight you can have all of me. I have nothing to hide from you."_

"_Kaname..."_

_Damn, why must I tear up now? I don't want him to worry about me anymore. _

_My trembling hands start to unbutton his shirt, revealing his slender neck. The blood flowing in his vein aroused my thirst for Kaname. As he stripped further, I found myself wanting this man more. I could feel him shuddered when I moved closer to his neck, licking the feeding spot before sinking my teeth into the tender flesh. _

_I sobbed as I drank from him. The mixture of feelings flowing through me made me feel closer to him. With each drop of blood I took, the more I understand him. _

_Anguish of betrayal, the fear of losing hope and his desperate need for love – I felt it. _

_All of them... _

_Those emotions washed over me like water gushing out from open floodgates. _

"_Yuuki...Yuuki, I love you so much," he whispered in my ear._

_Droplets fell on my face. _

_Kaname was crying. He made no effort to hide it anymore. Tears trickling down his face non-stop as he embraced me. _

_Someone once told me that purebloods are forbidden to shed tears. It was a sign of weakness that other vampires will take advantage on. _

_That's not true._

_Kaname, I might not be able to change your past but I could heal you. _

_I caressed his soft brown locks like he did with mine. _

_You deserved to be loved. _

"_Yuuki..." _

_The voice that I longed to hear. _

_His touch that I craved for more than anything else._

_All of them belong to the man I loved. _

_Kuran Kaname. _

_Yes, this is where my heart is..._

_Articles of clothes scattered on the floor. Two bodies moved in unison on crumpled blood stained satin sheets. _

"_Ahh... Ka..name.."_

"Yu..Yuuki!"

...

Aidou sagged down against the wall, recovering from the aftershock. He didn't mean to barge into Yuuki's privacy, especially when it involves her and Kaname-sama's love life. The blonde vampire let out a sigh of relief when Yuuki left hastily to pick up her battle weapon, Artemis. The fact that she did not raise a fuss over the whole mental intrusion thing meant that she was not aware of it.

On the hindsight, Aidou was glad he got a glimpse of Yuuki's memories. It solidified his resolve into protecting the girl further. Right from the start, he knew his puppy love was no match against the girl's feelings towards Kaname. Their connection was not forged just by love itself but the depth trust which even fate cannot sever.

That's why when Yuuki held his hand urging him to find Kaname, Aidou reaffirmed his grip and propelled forward towards his new goal.


End file.
